


无人之境（一）

by orphan_account



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 一个在末世中慢慢靠近的故事





	无人之境（一）

解散巡演的第一场，每人都有一个独演节目。

朱正廷准备了一段舞蹈加新歌独唱的组合表演。

全场灯光都暗下来，Rihanna一曲Stay如泣如诉，一束追光照映着台上翩飞的衣袂。

“I want you to stay”，一个云门大卷正舞在半空，突然整个场馆的灯都亮了，音乐带着一声刺耳的爆破音戛然而止。

朱正廷勉强收住了动作，难以置信地看向后台，却并没有人在那里向他解释。他又看向台下，乌泱泱的人群涌动着，似乎也没有人在意演出的事故。他意识到广播里在播报通告，是一个陌生的男人重复要求大家退场，很多人都在愤怒地叫嚷。

他有些茫然地往幕后走去，看见一群人在台阶下争吵不休。按计划排在他之后演出的尤长靖站在人群边缘，朱正廷过去揽住他的肩膀。

“到底在搞什么？害我差点把腰闪了-”

“演出又取消了。”尤长靖打断他的话。他看起来很生气，原本他要首唱他即将推出的个人专辑的主打曲。

人群中，蔡徐坤在和几个人争论着。朱正廷认得几个是公司的管理层，还有几个人他并没有见过。

“把人都带回去，今天是不可能继续的，”一个戴眼镜的高个男人粗声粗气地说，“这事没商量，一小时内场馆要清空。”

蔡徐坤瞪着他没有动，看样子像在努力忍下想要继续说的话。朱正廷正要走过去，旁边通往前场的出口一阵骚动，一群混杂着记者和粉丝的人扛着长枪短炮冲过安保线挤了过来。一个女工作人员赶紧过来把朱正廷和尤长靖拉上，推着蔡徐坤一起进了休息室。

 

“这事也太扯淡了。”朱正廷一边卸着妆一边抱怨，这句话他从进门已经起码说了6遍。他的化妆师抱着热水戴着口罩缩在一边的沙发上看着他。

“先是死活不给批，拖了大半个月，好不容易批了，又说停就停。有这么瞎搞的嘛，跳一半扯音响，差点没摔死我。”

他细致地擦拭干净内眼线，看着眼尾残留的一点深蓝色停顿了一下，“刘姐我跟你说，今天这个眼妆我觉得特别好，这么卸了真可惜，下次我们还用这个配色。”

窝成一团的刘姐微弱地答了声好。

“下次也不知道什么时候了。”尤长靖闭着眼睛坐在化妆镜前，他的彩妆已经卸干净了，化妆师在帮他抹上最后一层保湿。“这场就拖了这么久，要不是终场就在一个月后实在不开不行了，今天也开不起来。”

“杨哥都气疯了。”在旁边躺着玩游戏的小鬼吸着鼻子搭腔。“我刚才看他跟监管的人在后面吵架，抖得他那宝贝润喉糖撒了一地。”杨哥负责组合的事务统筹，为了这场开演几个月上下跑关系呕心沥血。

“可不得气疯嘛，行程就没个谱。”朱正廷去一旁洗干净脸回来，又往脸上抹上一层精华开始按摩。“我们那边本来是上周去韩国拍东西然后今天回，结果因为这场临时定档，硬是给推到明天才能去，李姐天天忙着协调行程骂娘。”

抹完脸他对着镜子满意地审视了一下，看到镜子里蔡徐坤还坐在后面的椅子上一直没有动，弓着背低着头也看不清表情，于是又拿了张卸妆巾搓起泡泡。

“坤，你过来，我给你把妆卸了，一会儿他们要来催着回去了。”

蔡徐坤顿了一下，抬起头看着他，沉默地走过去坐下，抬手把美瞳摘了捏在手里，心里莫名其妙地想到这个色号和朱正廷今天的眼妆很像。

朱正廷一边帮他卸一边絮絮叨叨自己代言的卸妆巾的伟大效用，问他自己上次给他拿的那几盒有没有在家里用。

“诶，王姐许姐人呢？怎么都不管你？”朱正廷想起来蔡徐坤的团队成员这会儿一个都不见人。

“小许去厕所吐去了。”刘姐在身后细声说。

“这次这个流感真是厉害，我们那边助理全军覆没了，李姐得亲自上阵带人。”朱正廷大致卸了一遍，又拿了张新的仔细给蔡徐坤擦干净，然后引着他去旁边把脸洗了。

蔡徐坤的助理王璐这时和香蕉的负责人一块儿推门进来，“你们弄好了没？后面催着要过去了。”她的脸上像画着晒伤妆一样红扑扑的，声音也比开场前又嘶哑了不少，她清了清嗓子又接着说道，“所有人一起去208室做病毒筛查，大夫已经在那里候着了。通过了先全部回宿舍，正廷你们的车稍后会去那边接你们，他们这会儿堵路上了。”

“病毒筛查？这么夸张的吗？”尤长靖小声嘀咕道。

众人多少都觉得这有点唬人，一群人收拾了东西鱼贯而出，走廊里已经没有了先前吵闹的景象。朱正廷看到自己的经纪人李铭佳带着其余的队员从另一个化妆间里出来，大家脸上都带着一丝迷茫。

一只手覆上他的后腰。“还好吗？”蔡徐坤在他身边轻声问。

朱正廷点点头，“可惜没能跳完那支舞。”

“会有机会的。”蔡徐坤扭头看向他说。

 

半个小时后，只有李铭佳带着他俩加上尤长靖和另一个化妆间里的陈立农坐上了回宿舍的车，其余的人全部被带去了附近的朝阳医院隔离观察。

回程的车上一片寂静。附近的通讯基站大概是被激增的流量拖垮了，就连电话从不离手的李铭佳都默默地坐着没有动静。路上堵得水泄不通，当他们在同一个路口等过了4遍红灯却只前进了不到两米后，司机陈师傅打开了车载电台。

全城戒严大概快要开始了，新闻里说，国际航班已经停航，国内航线估计也不会运行多久了；新闻又说，流通性强的大城市这次受灾甚重，所以大批的市民纷纷弃城保命；新闻还说，由于医学上暂时缺乏明确的攻克方向，将重点筛查密集出行人群，从源头降低交叉传播，并且要求大家尽量待在室内减少外出。

“所以就选中我们开始么？”朱正廷喃喃说道。

 

他们终于在深夜驶离了堵塞的路段。李铭佳甚至在纹丝不动的路上下车为他们买了晚餐。几辆私生的车一直围着他们，路况的局限让他们始终没能摆脱跟车。

快到宿舍的时候，手机有了一点信号，朱正廷的姐姐发来短信说家里让她们先回去，她们两家人已经踏上了自驾返乡的路，两只狗狗也带回去了，问他公司里究竟是个什么安排，今天一直联系不到他。朱正廷一看这信息发送的时候他还在后台化妆没登场呢，于是赶紧回复说明了一下这边的情况，以及自己还要在宿舍等通知。

消息回复过去又是有去无回，打电话过去也是一片忙音，估计也是在高速上堵着。他又给家里打电话，只听到妈妈断断续续的一句“贝贝你那边怎么样”，信号就断掉了。他慌张不安地把信号设置刷新了一遍又一遍，还是没有改变，忍不住撇嘴，可是看到身旁蔡徐坤毫无动静的手机，又不好真的抱怨些什么。

 

到家后有了WIFI和固话，众人勉强得以重回讯息世界。

李铭佳艰难地询问了一圈，不过半天时间，世界已然天翻地覆，各种出城的公共交通都已无可选择。她是北京本地人，权衡再三，她建议大家都听从公告，避免外出，等疫情峰头过去。

蔡徐坤的妈妈去香港帮他谈工作了，那边通讯也是全面瘫痪，好在酒店的有线网络还能用，于是给他写了封邮件，说自己一切都好，但是南边疫情很严重，她已经动身回广东与家人汇合，计划一起回湖南老家去。蔡徐坤把家人的联系方式试了个遍，各种即时通讯还是行不通，最后只得也回复了一封电子邮件，大致说明了这边的情况和安排。

尤长靖和陈立农也想办法联系上了家人和公司，一番讨论后决定第二天有人来接二人去天津走水路回家。

朱正廷没能打通家里的电话，考虑到大概半个中国的人现在都在路上，他想回家可能只能走回去，就决定也先在北京留下来。

一番折腾过后已经过了零点，陈师傅送李铭佳回自己家去，陈立农和尤长靖回房收拾返家的行李，朱正廷与蔡徐坤留在客厅里看仿佛是科幻故事一般的新闻。

“好像在拍电影一样，”蔡徐坤有点哭笑不得的说，“感觉一点都不真实。”

“你说我们要不要囤点吃的喝的？一般这种电影不都是这么演的么？”朱正廷扭头问他。

两人沉默地对视了一会儿，心中品味着这荒谬与严肃并存的意味，同时从沙发上一跃而起。

 

几乎搬空了附近一家24小时无人便利店的全部速食库存，凌晨三点，二人拖着装满米面粮油的四个超大箱子走在僻静的富人区街道。

四周看上去与以往并没有任何不同，箱轮滚过沥青的路面发出单调的噪音，奇异地安抚无处着落的忧心。初秋的凉风吹拂而过，仿佛蔓延的疫病、恐慌的人群、崩塌的世界都只是一个荒唐的脑洞，他们只是偷溜出来打个牙祭，在密无罅隙的偶像光圈下悄悄挥舞一下少年人的自由。

“你记得非典那会儿吗？”朱正廷突然冒出一句。

“不记得，我那会儿太小了。”蔡徐坤笑了笑。

“我那时也刚上小学。我妈不知道听谁说的醋可以消毒，天天在家里煮一锅醋，简直熏得我每一个毛孔都冒酸气。”朱正廷做了个鬼脸，夸张地打了个哆嗦。

两人说笑了几句，又回复沉默。

“不知道他们要隔离多久。”朱正廷一路踢着地上一个小石子。“这几箱子如果就我俩吃，日日夜夜吃也得吃半年吧，他们赶紧回来了能消灭快点。要不等下个月解散了全留给阿姨-”

他的声音低下去，隐伏在脑海里的事实怪兽突然就出露水面。一天之前，他在感怀于盛大启幕的离别仪式，一天之后，他细致计算着屯粮的数量，可倒计时结束的终点真的还是众人意气飞扬地各奔前程吗？

“他们可得快点回来。”他试图说服自己。

蔡徐坤没有答话。他俩在店里仿佛玩生存游戏一般扫荡货架，然而迫切寻求的通关秘籍却如同他们曾经触手可及的未来一样幻化入一团未知的迷雾，那竟是无从展望的现实。

 

变故激发的肾上腺素让人无法入睡，两人拖着箱子回到家后，正好陈立农和尤长靖也清好了行李，四人守着电视，每人泡了一碗泡面。

“长靖你真的要去坐那么久的船吗？”朱正廷咬着叉子撒起娇，“留下来和我们一块儿等等吧，也许过几天就控制住了。农农好歹几天就能到，到时大家都回来了你要是还在海上可怎么办？”

“我爸爸说我们岛上境况还可以，阿婆又非常担心，一定要我回去。这个船沿途会停上海和香港，农农也是在香港中转，我们先躲到海上去，也许下船就能飞回来啦。诶，上船前我也要去采购食物，搭货轮肯定没什么好吃的。”尤长靖撕开一个酱香鸡腿，沉醉地咬了一大口，“必须买一箱这个鸡腿，反正不用担心在船上那种条件会长胖。”

“我看你还是多买点水果带着比较重要，”陈立农三两口下去一碗泡面就见底了，他又拿了个三明治啃起来，“长途海轮上最需要补充的是维生素，现在流感这么厉害，保证蔬果摄入才能提高免疫力。”

“是是是，知道你生物课成绩优异。”尤长靖朝他假意翻了个白眼。“正正你这下要大展厨艺了，坤坤你有口福哦。”

“还有阿姨在啦，不到万不得已我是不要再进厨房了，录节目我真是做够了！”朱正廷噘着嘴抱怨。

蔡徐坤一直安静地听他们闲聊，闻言也笑起来逗他，“那要是阿姨也回家了怎么办？”

“你不要乌鸦嘴！”朱正廷赶紧抓着蔡徐坤的手敲了敲木质桌面。

“说来你们这等于是休个长假出海坐游轮诶！”蔡徐坤转头打趣另外两人。

“什么游轮，货轮好吧！”尤长靖瞪大他的大眼睛。“而且哪有休假，明明是逃难的感觉。都不知道船上会有多少人。你们俩这才是放假！独享大别墅！”

“对啊，超浪漫的！”陈立农不怕死地帮腔。

朱正廷作势要揍人，笑闹间最后一丝紧张不安也终于消散在仿若如常的温馨聚餐中。

 

天微微亮，来接陈立农和尤长靖的人便来了。四人在门口告别，都努力在让彼此看上去是要去享受假期。

“船舱是创作音乐的好空间，等你们的游记小品。”蔡徐坤揽着二人微笑说道。

“遵命，队长。”陈立农敬了个礼，“也期待你的闭关作品哦！”

“不管饭菜好不好吃都要多吃点，你们一定要照顾好自己！”朱正廷紧紧地拥抱二人。

“你们也是，多保重！”尤长靖也不禁红了眼眶。

“好啦好啦快走吧，路上还堵着呢，记得给我发美景照片！”朱正廷推着二人出了大门。

一步三回头，也终有挥别远去的一刻。四人都克制着自己不要去想永远这个字眼，然而再努力撑起的笑脸似乎也驱散不开此刻阴霾密布的天光。

 

二人回屋瘫在沙发上，朱正廷头天理好的韩国行的箱子仍然搁在玄关。既没有计划来接他们的车提走它，他也一直不想去打开清理。

新闻里的专家在叮嘱大家勤洗手。“目前我们对引发疫情的病毒缺乏明确的认识，只能从最基本的做起，注意个人卫生，避免外出交叉感染。”一直重复着这些没有信息量的话，被主持人不住逼问的专家显得有点狼狈。

“我们…需要给房间消毒吗？”朱正廷的声音听起来有点犹豫。“算了，还是等阿姨来了再说吧。”

蔡徐坤“嗯”了一声表示赞同。

疲劳感在循环的新闻中慢慢袭来，两人相继睡了过去。快到午饭时固话的铃声把蔡徐坤先叫醒过来。

“中介通知说阿姨辞工回家了。”放下电话他面无表情地对刚刚睁开眼睛的朱正廷说。

朱正廷翻身把脸埋进了抱枕里。

 

十分钟后，朱正廷把自己从抱枕堆里拔起来。他决定拿出度假的态度，挽起袖子煎了牛排又炒了几个热菜，一展往昔大厨风采。

“预祝假期愉快！”两人拿着旺仔牛奶干了一杯。

餐后两人打了会儿游戏。然后把各自室友的床铺都卷起来，便算是完成了所谓的“病毒隔离”。

朱正廷把玄关的箱子拖回衣帽间，关进浴室泡了个澡，然后倒在床上开始补眠。

等他再度醒来已经又是深夜，蔡徐坤也刚醒，在厨房热着中午的剩饭剩菜。

朱正廷又试着给家里打了打电话，还是没通，发过去的邮件和信息也始终不见回复。

蔡徐坤把饭菜端上桌，“先吃吧，一会儿再试试。”。

“安徽电信到底行不行啊，固话、手机、网络，没一个能用的，下次一定要我妈换个运营商。”朱正廷懊恼地扒了口饭。

两人吃过饭，把碗碟装进洗碗机，又陷进沙发开始看新闻。

南行的出城高速堵了上百公里。屏幕里航拍的无边无际的车尾灯刺得朱正廷眼花。

“天呐，我姐她们这样会堵死在路上的吧。”

“不会的，她们动身算早的，不会堵在这里面的。”

“她们已经走了三十几个小时了，平时都够开个来回了。”

“也许已经到了，只是你家那边通讯坏了所以没法告诉你。”

蔡徐坤拍拍朱正廷的肩膀试图安慰他，朱正廷扯了下嘴角算作是回应。

“再等等，别急。”

这天是9月7日。

 

11月7日，北京下雪了。这天早上，周一中午就停掉的电终于又来了。

11月7日，原本是朱正廷新戏进组的日子。早上他去便民蔬菜点排队买下周的青菜的时候，眼睁睁地看着排在他前面几个的一位大妈倒在了地上。大妈蜷缩着仍然坚称自己没有染病，他和另外一个小伙儿把大妈送去了人满为患的卫生站。他在门外风雪中等了四十多分钟，一个护士出来告诉他大妈不会再出来了。

他已经数不清有多少人从他的生命里消失了。

朱正廷回去蔬菜点买了三颗大白菜。

提溜着白菜往回走，路上空空荡荡的，没什么人也没什么车。“如非必要，请勿外出”，这已经成了宣传口号。

他想起停电前看的一段新闻，一个带着防毒面具的记者采访一个趴在4楼窗口对着下面喊话的人，画面非常滑稽。

到家时屋子已经被开了一上午的空调吹得很暖和了。朱正廷进门就躺倒在沙发上，电视里正在播同一段滑稽的采访，不过配上了播音员的旁白。过了一会儿画面换成一个官员说话，还是那些重复了一万遍的话：请保持平静，避免外出。之后又插播医学常识，指导大家警惕高烧，以及科学洗手的方法，好像大家过去都不会洗手一样。

“今天又只剩白菜。”他站起来拎着菜走进厨房。蔡徐坤在下饺子。

朱正廷把白菜放进冰箱，打开水龙头开始科学洗手。

他没有提买菜时遇到的事情。没有说他在卫生站门口的路边看到了一辆巨大的冷藏车，他开始还以为那也是运白菜的，直到回家走到半路上他才意识到那究竟是用来装什么的。他没有告诉蔡徐坤从他在蔬菜点架起大妈直到把她送进卫生站，这一路他有多么恐惧，却并不是为了大妈的安危而恐惧。他一路都试图偏开头屏住呼吸，不去呼吸大妈呼出来的空气。他一直一直很努力做一个好人，一个他自认为更为无私的人，他想问蔡徐坤自己那样的行为究竟算什么。

他低头把脸也洗了一遍。

“中午吃猪肉韭菜馅的饺子。”蔡徐坤添了瓢凉水，回头冲他笑着说。

朱正廷抹了把脸，抬头冲他也扬了个笑脸。

美食抚慰情绪。

“早上收到了子异的信息，虽说看时间其实是他4天前发送的。”蔡徐坤拿了两个碗开始调味碟。“他说他妈妈的状态好些了，也许和他当初一样，只是其他病症的表现。”

王子异是当初隔离的人里唯一回来的。那天筛查时适逢他因为筹备演出而嗓子发炎，于是也被一并关进了隔离室。三天后他的症状痊愈，又在观察室里待了一个礼拜才被放出来。卡着最后戒严的关头，他家里连夜托关系找人把他接了回去。

“那真是太好了。”朱正廷抽了张纸盖在脸上吸水。“能陪着他妈妈一起，真是太好了。”

“是啊。”蔡徐坤关了火把饺子盛出来。

“还是没有收到你家里的信息吗？”朱正廷犹豫了下轻声问道。

蔡徐坤微微摇了摇头，“从我妈说要回湖南已经两个月了，也许湘西山区信号不好吧。”

“会来的，子异的不是都来了嘛，现在流量降下来了，慢慢总能修复一些网络的。”朱正廷也不知自己这究竟是在安慰谁，自从9月中旬一条延迟3天的姐姐们抵家报平安的信息后，他同样再也没有收到过任何家里的消息。

“我们也想办法回去找找他们吧。”

“等戒严放开吧，”蔡徐坤无奈地拍拍他的背，递给他一碗饺子。“现在想去也出不了城啊。”

 

下午蔡徐坤躲进录音室捣鼓新歌。朱正廷在隔壁舞室，练完基本功后，他把播放器调到随机，放到哪首歌，他便随意跟着舞动。

熟悉的钢琴前奏又响了起来，重复而沉郁的旋律，每一声都仿佛敲在人心头。

朱正廷停下动作，是Stay，所有这一切开始前他独立准备的最后一个舞台。

“All along it was a fever”

他笑出声来，又是发烧，简直处处都遇到这个词。

“A cold sweat high-headed believers

I threw my hands in the air I said show me something

He said, if you dare, come a little closer”

他看见镜子里蔡徐坤出现在门口。

“Round and around and around and around we go

Ohhh now tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know”

“再跳一遍给我看吧。”蔡徐坤走进来，拿出手机对着他，“珍贵的练习室版本。”

“Not really sure how to feel about it

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you

It takes me all the way

I want you to stay”

没有重新开始，朱正廷径直就着乐曲旋转起来。

 

朱正廷一直对数字很不敏感，但是新闻里的数字实在是涨到一个不可理喻的级别。

不只是中国，不只是亚洲，他不知道如何去设想一个数十亿的概念。每一个数字都是一具倒下的躯体，都曾是一个活生生的人，就和他一样，曾经有朋友、家人和工作，而现在全都消失了。堆在二十米的深坑中，在停尸房里，卫生站里，冷藏车里，倒在街头，或是在家里悄然腐坏。

无处不是。

又停电了。最近在重新归并线路，加固局域电网，集中能源供应市区。别墅区由于所剩人口稀少被彻底划入弃区。两人找了两辆单车骑到朱正廷大姐家，哆哆嗦嗦地开着她留下的一辆鹅黄色的小甲壳虫来回几趟把家搬了过去。

每一次停电，朱正廷都禁不住想电还会不会再来，但是后来都来了，每一次来电，新闻里的数字都会再创新高。

后来没有再报数字了，何况也没有人统计得清了。他俩开始顺着名称排序看硬盘里的电影。他们模仿经典片段的演绎，或是煞有介事地进行观影辩论，仿佛要在现实荒漠中坚守文艺之花。

他们也试图去社区里帮忙，去卫生站还有几个集中居留所，不过大多数时候他们都发现自己是在帮倒忙。技能熟练的人们在忙着架设线路，去亡故人们的屋子里搜寻食物，他俩却总有小姑娘们围着想要签名或是拥抱。这点微末的精神助力远远无法抵消他俩的出现所带来的干扰，负责人委婉地表示如今非常时期，他们还是不要来了。

但是朱正廷不想他们一直单独在屋里待着，近来已经很难找到不用单独待着的地方了。离开别墅前，他一度以为那一片就只剩他俩还活着。

搬来城里那天他们在楼道里遇到一个背着孩子提着箱子下楼的女人，她说她要走了。

“可是现在能去哪儿呢？”当时朱正廷这样问她

“不知道，哪儿都行，哪儿都得比这儿强吧？”她回答得像在反问他，好像指望他会给出什么权威的认同。

“那必须的。”

他们帮她把她的箱子搬上她的车，然后继续抬着他们的箱子爬上5楼。

城市戒严已经逐渐松懈下来了，因为已经没有足够的人手去维持绝对警戒。那天无证驾驶员蔡徐坤来回开了4趟搬家，朱正廷留心数了数，路上他们一共见到了8个人。

 

十二月中旬朱正廷去卫生站给蔡徐坤开药。长期科学洗手积累的化学刺激给他的皮肤带来了很大的负担，大冬天的也不可避免迎来了湿疹爆发，很快耗尽了他俩库存的外用药膏。

“坤，我回来啦，来擦药吧。”

朱正廷推开门，蔡徐坤黑亮的眼睛溢满泪水，近来愈显苍白瘦削的脸庞上绽放着最灿烂的笑容。他颤抖地举着手机，声音沙哑地说，“我表弟来短信了，他们都好，所有人都回到老家了。”

“我就说会来的！”朱正廷紧紧地抱住他，声音闷在蔡徐坤的颈窝里，“我就知道一定会来的！”

两个人又哭又笑地给彼此擦着眼泪。短信是前天晚上发出的，蔡徐坤早上惯例开机检查时弹出了收到提醒，惊得他差点把手机扔了出去。也不知道表弟之前做了多久的尝试，短短十几个字的讯息传递得如此艰难。

朱正廷去天寒地冻的阳台翻出最后一小盒哈根达斯，两人分食以示庆祝。

 

新年夜这天有电，两人窝在床上看周星驰作品集。今年冬天一天暖气也没送过，如今又经常停电，他们住到一间房里共同抵御漫长冬夜。

朱正廷插着电心不在焉地玩着手机，把过去的旧微信一条条点开看。

“我们真的该动身了。”他划着屏幕说道。

这句话他俩都已经说过很多遍，每一次都会和第一次一样陷入无谓而幼稚的争吵。

蔡徐坤会说，我们先往南去湖南，然后去东边。

而他会说我们先去接上我一家，然后我们一起去湖南。

蔡徐坤就很无语，难道你想搬去湖南吗？

于是他瞎扯什么电影里不是都这么演嘛，躲进深山里的世外桃源重新找回生活的美好，这不就是你湘西老家吗？

蔡徐坤当时沉默了很久，“并不会那样的。”

“是啊，”朱正廷说，“所以我们该怎么办？”

他们并不知道该怎么办。每次朱正廷生气地说那我们分开走，蔡徐坤就会立刻结束对话，“不行”，宛如打上一个不容置疑的休止。

朱正廷其实没有想过分开走，如果分开，也许他们就再也见不到对方了。已经有足够多的人从他们的生命里彻底消失了，其余的队员，他们认识的每一个朋友，甚至家人…

蔡徐坤是他如今仅有的确证的存在。他唯一的朋友。

“坤，”他伸手戳戳蔡徐坤的膝盖。

“嗯。”

“我们真的-”

“我知道，我们看完电影再讨论好吗？”

蔡徐坤盯着电脑屏幕，仿佛很投入的样子，甚至跟着屏幕上正在瞎扯淡的包龙星扯动嘴角笑了笑，但是朱正廷知道他并没有真的在看。他知道蔡徐坤只是不想再跟他重复无聊的争论，他知道这场争论的结局应该是蔡徐坤赢，因为他们现在明明白白地知道他的家人是活着的。然而蔡徐坤并不会这么说，甚至可能压根不会有这样混账的想法。

可是朱正廷控制不住自己变成一个会这样想的混账。

九品芝麻官播完后是食神，演了一半左右时蔡徐坤睡着了，朱正廷哄着他躺平好好睡，然后关了电影点开一本小说看，没看几章就又停电了，于是朱正廷也缩进被窝，然后打开短信，重复他每天睡前要做的一件事。

“我们8号到的家。你怎么样？”

他9月14日收到这条短信，发送日期是9月11日，他的姐姐们6号从北京出发，8号回到了马鞍山，对比起他们在电视上看过的境况，实在是幸运过全国大多数人。

可是她们为什么就不能多说一点呢？这样历尽千辛传递的讯息，将将才够十个字。他们过去可以打几个小时的电话，有说不完的话，可现在他只知道三个半月前的那一刻，他的家人们还活着。

他也不知道自己的回复他们有没有收到过，他们会不会以为他已经死了。他从没有比现在这一刻更想跟他们说话，想安抚他们所有的忧心，替爸爸做家里的顶梁柱，然后嘲笑姐姐们瞎操心，竟然怀疑他不能照顾好自己。他设想着那个情境，他会摇着头装作失望的样子，一边翻着白眼，却完全收不住扬起的嘴角，五百万围着他打转，两个姐姐会和妈妈笑作一团，爸爸在一旁抱着小宝宝，姐夫抱着福利，大家都活着，因为他知道，他们也可能已经…

他关机翻了个身，把脸埋进枕头里，无能为力的挫败感伴着泪水汹涌而来，刺得他眼眶胀痛不已。他愿意放弃一切，放弃先去安徽，甚至放弃再次见到他们，只要他能确切地知晓他们的平安，知道他们会一直好好活下去。

可是他永远也不可能获得这种保证，无论他做什么，不管他放弃什么。

事实上他什么也做不了。

他被困在这个一片死寂的城市里，什么也做不了。

他的全部世界塌缩至这个漆黑的房间，半床棉被和一个洇湿的枕头。

朱正廷紧紧闭上自己的眼睛，用力埋进枕头来压制他愈发急促的抽气声，每一寸绷紧的肌肉都在努力克制发出声音。他留心捕捉半米之外的动静，因为蔡徐坤在睡觉，自己在没用的哭泣，他不想吵醒他，也不想面对他。

蔡徐坤平稳地呼气，吸气、呼气。

朱正廷在痛苦与眼泪中无法呼吸，他轻轻地张开嘴喘气，黑暗又会放大喘息声，他屏住呼吸来平复这一切，却发出一声抑制不住的呜咽。

他的身后传来动静，几乎不可捉摸的一声咳嗽。

“正正？”蔡徐坤轻声说，指尖试探着触上他的肩头。

朱正廷狠狠摇了摇头，战栗着深深呼出一口气，他想张嘴说点什么，却嗓子发紧什么也说不出来。他能说什么？抱歉吵醒你吗？

蔡徐坤紧紧握住他的肩膀，这仿佛给他的悲苦无助猛添了一把火，让他再也无从克制，喉咙里漏出一声粗哑的抽泣。

他使劲捶了下床，徒劳地想用短促的喘息把一切重新憋回去。

蔡徐坤伸手握住他的手腕，缓慢而坚定地将他逐渐收入怀里。

朱正廷凄声哭了出来。

 

蔡徐坤在背后紧密地拥住朱正廷，脸颊贴着他的颈侧，怀中的人因为激狂的情绪不住地颤抖。他一点一点把朱正廷的拳头挤开，将自己的手指伸进他的指间交织握住，仿佛攥紧线轴，一寸一寸收回那只在风暴中飘摇的风筝。

朱正廷慢慢安静下来，呼吸逐渐和缓，眼泪在黑暗与静默中继续流淌直至枯竭。他感觉自己坠入麻木的混沌之中，惨淡无望的世间留给他唯一的感受只剩覆于背上的温暖与重量。他闭上眼睛，一片空白的脑海里浮现这样一个念头，就永远留在这里也好，就沉睡在这个怀抱里。

沉默地躺了许久，蚀骨的疲累与绝望最终消散褪去，回复到平和温柔的状态。朱正廷揉了揉眼睛，舔舔嘴唇，微微叹了口气。

蔡徐坤在他耳畔轻轻地说：“我们应该先往你家去。”

朱正廷几乎就要反驳，不，他绝不想以这种方式赢得他们的争论，事情压根就不应该这样进行下去，他们不应该先往一片未知的东边去，但是他的心中突然就生出了希望，细若游丝的希望飘荡开来，他说不出口理智的反驳。

“我一直在考虑这件事，”蔡徐坤继续说道，就好像他能听见朱正廷脑中的想法一样，“你是对的，往东边去更…可行性更高一些，比较近，路也更好走一些，都是大路，而且山区的路我也不熟，进出不走回头路也许更好一点。”

他听上去更像是在努力说服自己。

朱正廷又舔了舔嘴唇，他的舌头也很干，好像之前他已经哭干了身体里的每一滴水分。

“我们，”他努力咽下喉头的干涩，“你觉得我们什么时候动身？”

“尽快。我们尽快出发。”

一周之后，这栋楼里又一次停电。那一次，电再也没有重来。


End file.
